


Магия взаймы

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Developing Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Avengers Endgame, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: На что он готов ради чародея?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Магия взаймы

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам показалось, что вы заметили уши еще одного фандома, то вам не показалось.

_Это словно рассвет, когда уже поздно_   
_И не знаешь зачем, зная ответ_   
_Это словно сюжет, в котором возможно_   
_Нужное всем в том, чего нет..._   
  
_Би-2, «Огоньки»_

  
  
Ясным и солнечным субботним утром гений, триллионер, холостяк и спаситель миров Тони Старк едет в Санктум Санкторум и улыбается. Его титул плейбоя остался в секс-наркотики-рок-н-ролльном прошлом, но это не значит, что в его жизни нет удовольствий, которые он ценит, лелеет и всячески оберегает от посторонних глаз. Субботние шахматы с Верховным чародеем Земли Стивеном Стрэнджем входят в первую десятку. Если совсем честно, в первую тройку, причём, даже не на третьем месте, но Тони не признался бы в этом и под пытками. Даже себе.  
  
Шахматные баталии у камина или — когда стало тепло — во внутреннем дворике у фонтана, с неизменным чаем для Стивена и фрэшем из очередного экзотического фрукта, только что вынутого из портала, для Тони плавно перетекают в обед, прогулку (не всегда на Земле) и разговоры, которые длятся часами и никогда не надоедают.  
  
Припарковав неприметный автомобиль у Санктум Санкторума, Тони стучит в дверь. Открывает Вонг.  
  
— Привет. Стивен у себя?  
  
— Старк, — Вонг закрывает за ним дверь и невозмутимо прибавляет: — Доктор Стрэндж ещё не вернулся с переговоров и вряд ли сегодня появится.  
  
— Он в опасности? Его захватили в плен? Похитили? — рука Тони уже тянется к активации Брони и Пятницы.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Вонг вытаскивает из кармана чёрное зеркало в серебряной раме и делает пасс рукой. «Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи», — проносится в голове у Тони.  
  
— Я тут несколько увяз в переговорах, так что придется задержаться, — гипнотический, идеально модулированный баритон Стрэнджа, кажется, наполняет всю комнату.  
  
— Увяз, как муха в меду? — в голосе Вонга звучит неприкрытое ехидство. — Как стрекоза в паутине? Как оленёнок в болоте? А я предупреждал.  
  
— Злорадствовать некрасиво, — бархатный, сводящий с ума голос Стивена сразу бьёт в пах, отключая высшие мыслительные процессы. Тони ёжится.  
  
— Верховному чародею Земли нужна помощь?  
  
— Сам справлюсь. Извинись перед Тони и…  
  
Неуловимым жестом профессионального фокусника Вонг убирает зеркальце и прощается с Тони, выражая надежду увидеть его через неделю.  
  
Однако Тони считает, что в его жизни осталось не так много удовольствий, чтобы отдавать какое-то без боя. Он сообщает Вонгу, что никуда не торопится и подождёт Стивена здесь. Что верит в Верховного чародея, а вот Вонгу должно быть стыдно за своё отсутствие веры. И чтобы хоть немного реабилитировать себя в глазах Тони, он должен немедленно рассказать ему всё об этих грёбаных переговорах.  
  
И это работает! Хотя Тони не до конца уверен, что причина в его красноречии, а не в том, что Санктум Санкторум вибрирует и два раза мигает всеми своими светильниками.  
  
— Это наши союзники с планеты Гея. Каждые десять лет мы обновляем мирный договор. Маги там поклоняются планете. Она — их божество, и она в некотором роде живая. Доктор Стрэндж ей понравился, и она не хочет с ним расставаться.  
  
Рассказ Вонга порождает у Тони еще больше вопросов. Вонга хватает на полчаса, а потом он отводит Тони в библиотеку, вешает ему на шею артефакт-переводчик, даёт книгу, приставляет к нему Чашу Огня и сбегает в Камар-Тадж (по неотложному делу).  
  
Вонг не соврал, в библиотеке нет запретной секции, а в книге о Гее — ничего о том, как отбить парня у планеты. Тони дважды осмотрел библиотеку, и теперь бродит по закоулкам Санктум Санкторума. Чаша парит за его левым плечом, совмещая функции охранника, светильника и гида. Тони чувствует, что ответ где-то рядом, но не представляет, кому и какой вопрос задать, чтобы этот ответ получить.  
  
С горя он даже закуривает, стряхивая пепел в Котел Космоса. Некому его одёрнуть, Стивена нет. Кончиками пальцев Тони касается прохладного металла и потом прижимает их к губам. Это похоже на холодный, но приятный поцелуй. Вдруг накатывает такая тоска.  
  
Тони тушит сигарету о стенку Котла. Тот вздрагивает и шумно чихает, выбросив облачко пепла, из которого складывается: 3-5-5. Тони мчится в библиотеку. Третий зал, пятый ряд, пятый шкаф. Три книги будто подсвечены. Дело ли это рук Котла, или Санктум Санкторум откликнулся на то, что он дошел до нужного градуса кипения, Тони наплевать, он жадно на них набрасывается.  
  
Платная магия, магия взаймы или магия в аренду — так это переводят с древнеиндийского.  
  
Три тысячи лет до нашей эры в Индии жил ловец демонов. Он охотился на злых духов, а в свободное время принимал заказы на дела попроще: убить тигра, найти пропавшее, увидеть прошлое или будущее, узнать, умер ли человек своей смертью, и тому подобное. Это был самый ловкий и умный человек на свете, и у него был напарник – целитель и воин. Однажды демон-тигр откусил целителю ногу. Целитель должен был умереть, но ловец изобрёл магию взаймы, и неизбежность отступила. Правда, целитель до конца жизни иногда немного хромал, но при этом даже не помнил, что когда-то у него не было половины ноги.  
  
Маги получают нужный им результат с помощью магии (программирования реальности на уровне исходного кода), для чего они черпают энергию из силовых полей других вселенных. При использовании магии взаймы человек (не маг) посылает запрос, платит и получает готовый результат.  
  
Тони дрожит от радостного предчувствия. Общеизвестно, что Тони Старку нет равных как изобретателю, но он чертовски хорош и в другой области — модификации. Он видит закономерности и шаблоны там, где их не видят другие. Он один разглядел в плане зданий и дорожек схему химического элемента. И теперь он чувствует, что магия взаймы — решение проблемы.  
  
На короткое и простое заклинание вызова немедленно приходит ответ. Словно платный сервис: «Для продолжения пошлите смс на номер такой-то». Горящее в воздухе сообщение предлагает Тони пройти испытание переселением в другое тело, и он соглашается.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Ух ты, — произносит Вонг, когда выскочивший из тёмного угла кролик превращается в Тони Старка. — Я думал, ты тогда ушёл.  
  
Тони улыбается и на всякий случай ощупывает себя руками.  
  
— Кроликом быть не так уж страшно. Я мог бы оказаться скунсом или, скажем, унитазом.  
  
— Не понимаю, как ты выжил, — мрачнеет Вонг. — Для маленького кролика три дня в джунглях – это очень долго.  
  
— Ну, здесь же не джунгли.  
  
— Здесь в тысячу раз опаснее. Ты осознавал себя в этом теле? Что ты ел?  
  
— Давай отложим лекцию «В мире животных» на потом. Стивен вернулся?  
  
Вонг отрицательно крутит головой.  
  
Тони не собирается рассказывать ему, как Санктум Санкторум укрывал и защищал малютку-кролика. А про те грядки с расслабляющими травками он обязательно спросит у Стивена лично. Когда вернёт его.  
  
— Идём со мной, — Тони ведёт Вонга в библиотеку, где у стола с книгами в воздухе висит шар, напоминающий огромный мыльный пузырь.  
  
Тони открывает книгу на старофранцузском и листает до нужной страницы. На ней рисунок шара и подпись: «Желанье кровью напиши и в шар желаний положи. Обет исполнишь – обретёшь, коль не исполнишь, то умрёшь».  
  
— Ужасные стихи. Думаю, автор просто нагоняет жути. В арабской книге написано, что если задание не выполнить, то «шар лопнет, как твои мечты». Автор, увы, тоже неровно дышал к поэзии.  
  
— Магия взаймы, — скептически тянет Вонг. — Маги подобное не практикуют. И мне не попадалось свидетельств, что это нечто большее, чем красивые сказки.  
  
— Как обычно, только эксперимент покажет, как это на самом деле работает.  
  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Вонг.  
  
— Я не потерплю, чтобы какой-то Гей удерживал Стивена силой!  
  
— Гея.  
  
— Неважно.  
  
Тони достаёт из кармана ручку, вонзает иглу из её тыльной стороны в кончик пальца, набирает кровь и пишет на листке бумаги: «Вернуть Стивена Стрэнджа». Рука с листком легко проходит сквозь вязкую стенку шара. Внутри холодно. Так холодно, что пальцы Тони моментально немеют. Это не мешает листку сгореть прямо у него в руке. На его месте появляется свиток, и Тони выдёргивает руку. Прочитав послание, они с Вонгом удивленно переглядываются.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Через двадцать шесть часов Тони входит в Санктум Санкторум через чёрный ход (пребывание в теле кролика дало ему уйму новых знаний) и вкладывает в шар записку с решением второго задания. Он специально не позвал Вонга, ему очень хочется быть единственным, кто встретит Стивена, оказаться в фокусе его внимания. В конце концов, Тони соскучился!  
  
С громким хлопком посреди библиотеки возникает Стивен Стрэндж. Очевидно, его выдернуло в процессе бритья. Обнажённый торс, полотенце, бритва, пена, влажные волосы, обнажённый торс. Тони спешно подбирает челюсть.  
  
— Что происхо… Тони?  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой.  
  
— Но как? — увидев шар, Стивен коротко вздыхает и поджимает губы. В такие моменты Тони всегда интересно: Стивен про себя матерится или перечисляет на латыни кости человеческого тела? Зная Стивена, вероятно, последнее. — Ясно. Тони, я благодарен, но, как видишь, Плащ Левитации остался там, а я не могу его бросить, — Стивен вынимает из-за пояса кольцо, надевает его и рисует в воздухе портал. — Не волнуйся, я уже почти придумал, как вырваться. Скоро вернусь.  
  
Но в портале вместо далекой планеты появляется кирпичная стена. И в другом портале. И в третьем. Стивен колдует огненную плётку и пытается эту стену пробить, но безрезультатно.  
  
— А вот это уже интересно, — в голосе чародея смешаны тепло и сталь. — Тони, скажи мне, пожалуйста, что именно ты сделал в обмен на желание меня вернуть.  
  
Тони молча протягивает ему свиток. С нехарактерным для него ошарашенным выражением лица Стивен несколько раз перечитывает послание.  
  
— Я и сам был в шоке, — ухмыляется стоящий рядом Тони. — Вспоминая аппетиты Камня Души, я ждал приказ, ну, знаешь, отдать правую руку, нерожденного первенца или душу…  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Да шучу я. Эта магия явно противоположна Камню Души. Там – кровавая жертва, а тут — что-то вроде теста на IQ. У индийского ловца в уплату за ногу друга потребовали спрыгнуть с самой высокой скалы, у меня — побыть кроликом и раскрыть убийство Джона Кеннеди.  
  
— Судя по тому, что я здесь, ты справился.  
  
— Это оказалось не так трудно, — сияет Тони. — Даже Пятницу не привлекал. Использовал бот-планировщик, я называю его Понедельник, и свой блестящий интеллект.  
  
— Во-первых, ещё раз спасибо, во-вторых, я вижу, что ты не спал минимум двое суток, поэтому сейчас ты отдохнёшь, а потом мы вместе будем думать, как вернуть Плащ, — ласковый баритон Стивена накрывает сильнее, чем ковровая бомбардировка. Следующее, что Тони осознаёт: он в постели Стивена (ух ты!), но один (ожидаемо и грустно).  
  
И всё равно Стивена приходится долго уговаривать.  
  
— Я не понимаю принципов этого процесса, — хмурит брови чародей. — А незнание всегда ведет к недооценке последствий. Как у адептов Дормаму.  
  
— У меня есть теория, — Тони подходит к нему вплотную и встаёт напротив, складывает руки на груди и задирает подбородок. — Это Игра Игр. Какому-то древнему и могущественному Существу скучно, и оно пытается себя развлечь. Ему не нужно, чтобы мы мучились, оно хочет заполнить вечность, наблюдая нечто занятное.  
  
— Коллекционируя реакции, — подхватывает Стивен. — Возможно.  
  
Наконец, Стивен соглашается, но с условием, что наложит вето на задание, если оно покажется ему опасным или унизительным. Знает он эти космические Сущности. То, что им кажется занятным, у нас может относиться к категории безумств и извращений.  
  
Тони вкладывает записку «Вернуть Плащ Левитации» в шар и получает задание «Переспать с лучшим другом».  
  
— Неловкая ситуация, — комментирует он. — Пеппер придётся долго уговаривать. Но ради свободы Плащика, думаю, она согласится.  
  
Стивен хмурится. Шар шипит, пахнет озоном, и неприятный металлический голос произносит:  
— Не с ней. С ним. С Драконом.  
  
Если бы на словах «с ним» взгляд Тони не метнулся к лицу Стивена, он бы пропустил распахнутые глаза и легкий румянец, на мгновение окрасивший скулы чародея.  
  
— Это ты? Дракон — твоя анимагическая форма?  
  
— Это тень. Эхо. Трудно объяснить, но да, это я. И я согласен. Не из-за Плаща, а просто согласен, — лицо Стивена непроницаемо, но пальцы дрожат сильнее обычного.  
  
— Тогда пошли скорее, а то Плащ обидится, что мы так долго.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Тони просыпается первым, мочевой пузырь зовёт в путь. У двери на своем обычном месте парит Плащ.  
  
На обратной дороге Тони заходит в библиотеку и показывает шару большой палец. Шар мерцает.  
  
— Техника: три из десяти, артистизм: пять из десяти, — выдаёт противный металлический голос.  
  
Появившийся в дверях Стивен показывает шару два средних пальца и тот исчезает.  
  
— О чём задумался? — Стивен осторожно обнимает Тони со спины.  
  
— О том, что надо прокачать здешнюю систему безопасности, — отвечает Тони, накрывая руки Стивена своими. — О том, что ночью было хорошо. О том, что я на пять дней забросил работу. О том, что ты наверняка «Кама-Сутру» наизусть помнишь.  
  
— «Кама-Сутру» переоценивают, — шепчет Стивен ему на ухо, и это действует сильнее, чем афродизиак. Тони толкает руку Стивена южнее, где кое-кто начал проявлять твёрдость характера. — Вот «Астральная эротика» или «Тридцать небоевых применений аватара Шивы» — другое дело.


End file.
